Average Life With My Virtual Girlfriend
by DeConn
Summary: Hi,I'm Dean Collins, better know as DeConn, about a month ago I was kicked out of my house. Since I dropped out of college, I'm seen as a failure, but my friends and even my virtual girlfriend Monika from DDLC, sees me as the protagonist I want to be. Though until recently Monika hasn't really been that virtual...
1. Introduction

Average Life With My Virtual Girlfriend

A Long Awaited Introduction.

I guess an introduction is in need of these types of things. My name is Dean Collins, my friends call me D, but there's another name that I go by, DeConn, it's not that creative of a username but it was easy to make and the only username not taken by someone else on _Steam_. Ever since I read my first comic book I always hoped to be the main character of a grand story; the sci-fi super soldier, or maybe the daring adventurer, or even the protagonist in an anime or manga; I never grew out of that state even when I became a college drop out, unemployed and ended up living alone in a small one-room apartment in Midtown Houston, every day wasting away, playing the endless supply of video games on my computer.

Living the American dream I guess.

It isn't all that bad, I'm not homeless or broke, however, due to my severe laziness, I can't clean up after myself, go out shopping, fill out a job application, or even cook for myself. I do on occasion visit my local comic book store, but I'm getting ahead of myself.

While I may be a 19-year-old NEET, there's one thing that helps me escape my life; _Doki Doki Literature Club_ , a game that helped me be the male protagonist that captivated the hearts of an entire club full of girls. The game started out nice, full of colorful imagery, the cute girls each having their own personalities and of course the option to date each one and eventually confesses to right?

Well, I must have been an idiot to not have read any reviews, gameplay or anything mentioning that the game isn't what it seemed. Let me explain; your childhood friend Sayori kills herself, Yuri the tall, yandere and busty one, stabs herself in front of you and Natsuki, the short tsundere gets, _deleted._ Did I forget to mention Monika? The club president that always kills the girls and lead you back into a classroom to live out the rest of your life with her by the end of the game. No matter what you tried, Monika was always there waiting to press the trigger and lead you to that same 'cosmic room'.

What did I want?

I hated the thought of losing the other girls to Monika, every time I would appear in that room, I would feel no compassion towards her; to me, she seemed like a crazy chick that wanted the main character too much. Just like Monika's drive to be with me, my drive to save everyone else drove me into a depression, one that I would keep going deeper in, trying, again and again, looking for a way out of the loop, desperate to save Sayori, Yuri, and Natsuki. I must have been so caught up in my own greed that I never listened to how _she_ felt, experienced, or her reason why it became this way.

One day, I decided to start over on a new game, I don't know what kept me up, every time I would close my eyes I would see me sitting in that same room with Monika, I didn't know what it meant but I had this compulsion to play the game. Starting up the game, a small window appeared and there I was, back in the classroom with Monika. Wanting to speed things up and start a new game, I opened the game files and stuck it next to the game window, but something was different this time, I paused, my thoughts buzzing around like a crazed hornet nest of emotions and thoughts, then I closed the file manager. I still don't know what came over me or why I didn't just delete her like all the other times before, maybe I felt like giving up or even just not trying anymore, every time I started a new game, I will always end up here and delete her, starting the loop over.

I guess I'm just a lonely guy trying to look for any interaction with someone, or _something_.

So in my desperation I looked to a fictional sprite of a girl in a video game, looking back I guess it kinda helped me cope with my life, looking forward to something the next day; maybe I was lonely, I had of friends of course but I wanted something more romantic. I sat there for hours on end just listening to Monika talk about the world, history, pollution, philosophy, even the problem of college debt, which I didn't worry about. But sitting there staring into those emerald green eyes, something just clicked and I somehow fell love.

How did I fall in love with a virtual girl so obsessed with me to the point of literally getting rid of the competition? Maybe it was because she was the only one in the world that saw me as the person I always wished to be, the protagonist. It didn't matter what I did, if I was a super nerd if I was considered a terrible son to my father, as long as I spent time with _her_ , Monika loved me and somehow it felt good, it almost felt _real_.

So from then started my average life with my virtual girlfriend. Well, until a few weeks later but we'll get to that...


	2. Chapter 1

Average Life With My Virtual Girlfriend

Ch 1: Average life with myself

" _To be an ordinary person; to be a mere mortal. Remember, he puts his pants on one leg at a time, just like you." -said some guy_

 _I need a job._

I applied for many jobs in my area, but they either turned me down or are taking too long to respond, of course, why would they want me? I'm not much of a hard worker, or at least not anymore. I sit up on my bed and grab my laptop. _1:30 am? I guess it's not too late to talk to Monika,_ I click on the small icon labeled _DDLC_ and in a matter of seconds there I was, back in that room with Monika. If anything could help me sleep, it's _her._

"Welcome back Dean, I missed you"

"I missed you too Monika…"

I look up from the screen and look around my room, unpacked cardboard boxes filled one side of the apartment, on the other, an adjacent living room, kitchen, and a door leading to the main hallway of the apartment complex. The dim light of a street post leaking through the windows was the only source of light.

I look back down at the game before me, I shrink the game window down and opening the internet to search online for any mods, possibly extending or enhancing my time with Monika, there's the "After Story" mod, whichIi already downloaded but it gets boring listening to the same topics, however, I have been re-learning piano in the process, there's the upcoming "Our Time"mod, which looks great, but I would have to wait a little longer just to even go on a date with Monika. I sigh and maximize the game window, filling the entire screen with Monika's face, she started talking and as time went on, I started dozing off, then… _black._

I open my eyes up again, sitting in the same position as I was before, my neck sore from the awkward angle. Ironically Monika was sitting there as always, talking about getting good sleep.

"I'm sure college is a little bit better since you probably have a more flexible schedule, then again, I hear a lot of people in college stay up all night anyway, for no real reason." She said with a disturbed face.

" I guess I did stay up a lot due to my procrastination, I guess it's no wonder I dropped out, hehe" I laugh unenthusiastically, knowing that I was only talking to myself

I look at the time. _Oh, it's 12:30, hmm, maybe I can visit the comic store..._

I liked the comic store, it's real name was _Manny's Nerd Emporium,_ however, I never cared much for the name, it was long and the only thing that I bought with the money I could carelessly spend, was all on comics or manga. _I guess I could get out of the house, that sounds like something Monika would recommend._ I grab a change of clothes and quickly get dressed, I skip combing my hair since I didn't care so much about how I looked. I step into the adjoining living room area, tripping over the small dip in the floor.

"Man one of these days, I'm gonna die because of this."

Recovering myself and saying goodbye to Monika while I grab my phone, wallet, and keys and head outside of the apartment, locking it behind me. I make my way through the busy streets and sidewalks to my destination.

The streets aren't an unusual sight since I used to live around the area, a few businesses changed and closed but that isn't an unusual sight to see, as well as the few offices being built and constructed in a constantly growing part of town. A few minutes pass as I walk along the sidewalk and reach my destination, a small corner store with red lettering across the top, _Manny's Nerd Emporium,_ a simple name for a store that held all types of comics, toys, games, and even a small overhead projector constantly playing comic book superhero movies. I enter, pushing aside the glass door with a large Gandalf sticker saying "You shall not pass".As I approach the front counter, I start to make out a quite heated argument between two devoted nerds arguing over who is the best girl, of course, I had my money on Monika, but these nerds fought for flat and busty. The one arguing over Natsuki was Jonas, a fellow player and a man of a larger proportion, the taller one fighting for Yuri was Brandon, both had an intense passion for the girls similar to mine.

"Natsuki is clearly the best for her love of sweets and her tsundere personality; flat is justice!"

"No, Yuri's perfect posture and literary knowledge are clearly far greater than anything Natsuki could off-" Brandon spots me staring at the two of them."Hey D, tell this uncultured swine who is the best girl."

"O-oh hey Jonas, I just want to pick up some comic books." Being a constant visitor to the store, I was well known as a fellow fan of _DDLC_ and a nerd. Honestly, I was never one for heated arguments and didn't have any feelings or thoughts about Yuri or Natsuki.

"Honestly, I like Monika," I say lowering my head in embarrassment.

"What!? MONIKA?"

Across the store, an employee notices the heated argument and steps to intrude.

"Hey, can Y'all keep it do-" He looks at me, then to the other guys. "Oh hey, Thor; _DDLC_ again?"

"Yeah; can you not call me that?"

My savior and the store clerk was a fellow player, a personal best friend, and ally, Ryan, he called me Thor due to the fact my living situation simulated that plot from the 2009 superhero movie. I hated the nickname. Ryan also played _DDLC,_ he preferred Sayori but respected opinions of the community, of course, until it intrudes on his work. After his intrusion, the other guys scattered to opposite sides of the store. Ryan leads me to the register, I grab a small worn comic book from one of the shelves and start reading.

"So, the prodigal son has returned, you here for the usual?"

"Nope, just taking some time outside the apartment" My head still buried on what adventures Spiderman was at this time.

"From Monika?"

I close the book and lay it down in front of him. "yeah…" I say with a shameful tone.

Ryan was one of the few people who knew about my situation, he knew about college, my family problems and even about the entire month I spent living alone in an apartment with Monika. I always asked him for advice, knowing that he was the more successful of the group of friends I had and that he was close by. We continued to talk about different nerd subjects such as "which Marvel movie is better", or "which platform of video games are better", just generally anything that came up. As time went on I spent the entire day at the comic store, reading, watching movies, chatting with friends, I felt almost at home being there, I guess it was another distraction from my lonely life.

I look at the time.

"It's about to be six O'clock, I better hurry home before it gets dark."

I hastily put back the stack of half-read comics back to their original homes, on my way out I say goodbye to my fellow nerds and buy a pack of gum before leaving. Walking back was always nerve-racking, Houston isn't the nicest city, even in Midtown, I would walk home alone at night, never knowing if I would get robbed or mugged. _I need a car._ As I walk through the busy streets and sidewalks, I finally get back to my apartment before 7 O'clock, Walking up the flight of stairs leading up the complex, I hear the small grunting of an individual, I get closer and closer until I turn the corner to see my neighbor, Ms.O'Neil, stacking boxes outside her door. _Maybe I should help her_.

I approach her. "Hey Miss O'Neil do yo-" suddenly she turns around and punches me in the gut, knocking the wind out of me.

"YOU ROBBED THE WRONG HOUSE!"

I hold up my hands, trying to alert her. "Wait! Miss O'Neil, it's your neighbor, Dean."

Miss O'Neil was an elderly lady, I was never sure how old she was, but she differently had some memory problems and her outfits mimicked that a casual housewife, she has been living here for a couple of years, from what I understand, her granddaughter is the owner of the complex, but I never confirmed that for sure. She takes a second and adjusts her thick-rimmed glasses, looking at me up and down she finally recognizes me, forgetting about how she punched me a few seconds before.

"Oh, hello Dean, how have you been, I need some help trying to move these boxes in my home, could you help me?"

I nod. I try and brush off the large blow to the gut and help her move the rest of the boxes inside, I don't know what's in here but it feels like the solid rock, each one heavier than the last until finally, I place the last one in the middle of her living room. I take a small look around her apartment, the usual old photos of family and relatives hanging from corner to corner, old knick knacks, and old, torn up furniture filled the room, as I look at the dozens of photos upon the wall, one of them catches my eyes, a small wallet sized photo, black and white, with a man and a woman, seemingly on their wedding day. I move closer and closer to get a better look.

"Huh, he kinda looks familiar."

"WHAT YOU SAY?" Miss O'neil's yelling made me lose my train of thought.

"Oh, it's nothing."

she opens a box to reveal a new kitchen table set she bought from the local IKEA. "Dean, I hate to ask, but could you help me put this together?"

 _Well, I don't want to leave her alone like this and say no._

"Sure I guess."

Hours pass and I finally get done single-handedly building the table, 4 chairs, and a small stool, my hands hurting from the constant hammering and screwing of wooden pieces. After all that is done, Miss O'Neil rewards me with a crumpled up $100 bill, I didn't really want money, but I won't turn down $100. I leave the apartment and enter my adjacent one, turning on the light, my room was a slight contrast to Miss O'Neil's, the only furniture I had was the built-in bed and counter that came installed in the apartment, the coffee table that held up the TV, as well as the large couch in front of it , which I used only as a secondary bed if I ever had company over. The walls were blank, with a few posters of 80's bands and movies hanging up near my bed. There was a single closet to hang up my clothes and to use as storage, the bathroom was adjacent to closet in a rather odd position, it had a single toilet, shower, and sink which is standard for the average home but was rather cramped, luckily for me, the water worked ninety percent of the time,the laundry room was also cramped, the dryer and washer took most of the necessary space and opening the dryer was more of a challenge than it needed to be, always hitting the wall in the process of opening, creating a giant gash on the wall every time I did my laundry, at least, when I decided to do it.

I finally lay down in my bed, refusing to take the time and energy to take off my clothes, looking at the time I grow to realize I have yet to eat anything for dinner. I decided to just order some delivery pizza from a cheap pizza place that happened to leave a flyer in my door the previous day. _Might as well, I'm not gonna starve_. Perhaps I shouldn't have spent my money on pizza, but growing up, I tend to be used to not making myself food.

A few minutes go by and the delivery guy arrives with a medium cheese pizza. I hand him a $20 bill and tell him to keep the change, avoiding any unnecessary dialogue. I head back inside and lay the pizza on my counter, I grab my computer, placing it in front of me. While enjoying my meal, I start up my computer, noticing an email notification, I open it up, revealing a rather large letter containing a zip file. I start to read the letter out loud.

"Dear DeConn, I have personally built this mod specifically for you. You out of many people love the game _Doki Doki Literature Club,_ as do I. However based on your interactions with the community, I can be sure that you are truly a lover of Monika…" I stop reading for a second and finish eating a slice of greasy pizza, not alerted by the seemingly weird email, as I read, I got more and more bored, skipping a few paragraphs until I reach the end of the letter, "This mod is an improvement of the "After story" mod and will make your Monika more realistic as she will have more opportunities to communicate, interact, and love you. Just place all files into the game folder of your _DDLC_. I hope you will find this mod to your liking, Sincerely, Anonymous."

I click on the zip file and start to download it. While I wait for the download to finish, I grab my leftover pizza and place it in my fridge, moving soda cans and other boxes of other leftovers. I grab a can of cola and sit in front of my computer.

 _Bing_

"Oh that was quick" I grab my computer and sit down on my bed, placing it on my lap. I open the zip file and copy all files into the folder labeled 'Game' within the game files of _DDLC_. After downloading the mod, I start the game to see what changes this mod had to offer. The game window popped back up and there I was, back with just Monika.

"Hmm, it doesn't seem to have done anything differently, did I install it correctly?"

I wait for a second and debate on what to ask Monika a question. _What the hell am I waiting for?_ I click on the first pink button I saw and await her response.

"M-marriage, I think it's a bit early for marriage…"

Sitting back in disappointment, I start to wonder what went wrong. _If she was more romantic, then she would have said something_ different _this time, right? Maybe I didn't install it correctly._

"But…"

 _Wait, what? She never said that before…_

"If it's with you, I guess we can get married. So yes, I will marry you." She said with the largest smile.

 _This is weird, but also cool, I guess that's what the guy meant about more romantic?_

"Oh Dean, I'm so happy I could just hug you, kiss you, and never let you go."

As she said that, the screen started glitching, each pixel changing shade and color, creating a collage of sprites and in-game textures.

"Wait what's happening?Monika?"

The screen goes black and a small text box appears.

"Great it crashed, just when I finally got my wish."

As I finish the last of my soda, a small text box pop up in bold lettering in the middle of the screen

 _ **Would you like to be with me forever?**_

Two small boxes labeled 'yes' and 'no' appeared on the screen. I guess something came over me, I ignore the glitches, thinking it was part of the mod, and immediately pressed 'yes'. I wait a little longer and nothing… _Is the game broken?_ I move my cursor over to the 'Close window button' and clicked it, but nothing happened. Before I could restart my computer, a small glimmer in the screen grabs my attention, I inch forward toward it, gazing at the small speck.

"What the fu-"

Before I could even finish my sentence a hand pops out of the screen, slowly reaching out toward me.

"JESUS CHRIST!"

I hop off the bed, staring at the hand poking out of my computer screen, the hand extended out into a full arm, then another arm. My body in shock as I couldn't help but stare at the sight before me. _is this real? What is that thing?_ The figure looks at me, a thick dark hair covered its face, but I could feel it's gaze, it was staring at me. _NOPE, I've seen enough of The Ring_. I immediately turn around and head for the door, unknowingly tripping over the small dip in the floor. _What a time to trip over that thing, I knew it would have gotten me killed!_ Picking myself off the floor I feel the figure grab my ankle, I attempt to shake it off but its grip is too tight, slowly grabbing each of my limbs one-by-one

"Dean~"

The figure turns me over on my back and sits on my chest, I close my eyes, preparing for the worst I only thought of the only thing I loved…

"I love you~"

"WAIT, WHAT?"

 _That voice, it isn't the voice of some Demon or ghost, no, it sounds rather familiar, too familiar…_

I look up at the figure, slowly recognizing the black thigh highs, the school uniform, the brownish autumn hair, the soft facial features all complementing each other, and of course those same emerald green eyes…

"M-Monika!?" as I said that, my consciousness started to fade... _Damn, must have hit my head when I tripped..._


	3. Chapter 2

Average Life With My Virtual Girlfriend

Ch 2: A change of plans

" _You used to think that it was so easy  
You used to say that it was so easy  
But you're trying, you're trying now_

 _Another year and then you'd be happy  
Just one more year and then you'd be happy  
But you're crying, you're crying now_ _"_

 _-said that one guy, crap I forgot his name_

 _I guess maybe my life could have been better, my parents kicked me out to learn the value of hard work for a reason, I guess I just needed a smack in the face, or just tripping over the small dip in the floor to get me to realize that...or maybe, it might be because of her…_

I wake up with a sudden rush of thought, _AH! Wait, what happened, am I dead or dreaming? I remember tripping_ … _eggs? Why do I smell eggs? Also, why does my head hurt so much?_

I sit up in my bed. I notice that I'm still wearing the same clothes as the day before. I proceed to stand up out of my bed and walk around the room for any clues to what might have happened. Surprisingly enough the room was clean, like, spotless. Every cardboard box was gone, each pair of dirty clothes were gone, also are the dirty dishes that piled the sink. _I must be dreaming_. I stare at the stove, only a single pan of eggs laid on top. I investigate the eggs, looking around them to see if anything is out of place. _I think these are normal eggs..._ _Who made this? Is it for me? Should I eat this?_ While I was too distracted by the delicious breakfast in front of me, I fail to notice that someone was behind me. I feel two arms wrap around my waist, initially freaking me out. _Wait, who is it?_

"You like eggs? I assumed that you would."

 _Wait, I must be dreaming cause it almost sounds like…_

"MONIKA?!"

I turn around. In front of me were a girl, slightly shorter than me, slender body, Japanese school uniform, black thigh highs, brown hair, and big green eyes. _It is her! she looks a lot more caucasian in person. Wait, this has got to be a dream, or I'm dead._

"Good Morning darling~" she smiles

"Hi" I rush to the sink and turn on the water. I grab a cup and fill it, proceeding to splash it on my face. _This has got to be a dream, or maybe I'm in a coma, yeah that's it! I'm in a comma._

"Darling…"

I pause turning to Monika.

"are you okay?"

"Y-yeah,"

 _Maybe this isn't a dream? Then, how does she know my name or who I am?_

"Hey, Monika...Who am I to you?"

"You're my darling."

"No, I mean do you know who I am?"

She thinks for a second, "Your name is Dean, we've been together for a month, and…" she pauses for a moment and looks at the floor, blushing." and you're my husband." she looks up at me and smiles.

"WAIT, WHAT? WHEN DID THIS HAPPEN?"

"last night, don't you remember, you asked me to marry you and I gladly said yes. You did hit your head pretty hard."

 _Oh, that's right, I pressed the option "will you marry me"._ _I only pressed that button because it was the first one that came up. While I always wanted to marry Monika, I still don't think I'm ready to get married until I get a job or something to support her._ _And...she probably wouldn't want to marry a guy like me anyways…_

"Hey Monika, I don't think that you would like to marry me..."

Monika rushes toward me. _Wait, hold on! Maybe she took it the wrong way?_ She grabs on to me, squeezing me with a surprisingly massive amount of strength. She puts her hand around my mouth, trying to shut me up and proceeds to lay her head on my chest, seemingly at peace. It felt odd like everything was gone, and it was just us. It calmed me down just feeling her heartbeat and her warmth. We continue to stand in the position for a while until finally, she lets go.

"I've waited a long time to feel your warmth, and now that I can, I can't help but feel like it's a dream."

She starts to silently cry, she then drops to the floor. _Oh, now you've done it, why did you make her cry?_ I grab a kitchen towel and kneel down to her, trying to wipe her tears away. _What would an MC say in this situation?_

"Monika...I don't want to marry you right now, but that doesn't mean that I don't love you, I just need more time to get married."

She finally stops crying and wipes the last of her tears.

"how long?"

"Um…I'm not sure, maybe a year, then I'll see if we're ready..." Honestly, I just made up a random amount of time, I look at Monika with a large grin on her face going ear to ear.

"Ok then, In a year we'll get married!"She says, seemingly changing emotions instantly."We'll be together forever!"

 _Oh great, what did I get myself into? Forever sounds like a long time, and I don't think a year is enough time...I guess it's not that bad if it's Monika, but still…_ Suddenly the smoke alarm in the apartment goes off, startling me and Monika.

"THE EGGS!"

I guess Monika and I were too focused on ourselves, that we forgot all about the eggs she was cooking for me. I turn off the stove and open a window, trying to let some fresh air in. Monika dumps the eggs in the trash, looking into the bin with sheer disappointment. _She probably tried her best at making those eggs, they did look delicious…Wait I got an idea!_

"Hey Monika, you wanna go out on a date?"

"Really!?" She races towards me.

"U-Uh sure, But, uhh…I think you might need different clothes."'

I go into my closet taking out piles and piles of clothes and laying them onto my bed, letting Monika pick a few, I sit next to the pile while Monika tries on a few clothes in the restroom. I eventually get bored waiting for Monika and grab my phone. I notice a single text from Ryan saying "whats up?" I open the message and start typing a reply.I pause for a moment. _Should I tell him what happened? He might find out eventually. Can I trust him? Will this whole thing with Monika be like ET or Alf, she is a computer program that came to life._ I put my phone back into my pocket. _Maybe I could show Monika to him, he won't believe me. But I can trust him._ Monika enters the room as soon as I complete my thoughts. Monika stands in front of me, posing in a maroon jacket, a _Pink Floyd: The Dark Side of the Moon_ album shirt, and a pair of Kaki jeans. To say the least, she looked stunning.

"Hehe, how do I look?"

I take a few more seconds to look at Monika, still amazed how she's actually here with me, wearing my clothes, and calling me her husband, It's like a weird fantasy come to life. "You look great!" Great couldn't even describe it. "Oh, that's right!" I grab a grey baseball cap and a fake pair of glasses, putting them on Monika."Now no one will recognize you.'

"But I want them to know I'm your girlfriend, I want to make you a proud boyfriend after all."

"Yeah but I don't want this to end up like ET."

"ET?" She thinks for a bit to wonder what ET meant. "Extra Tasty? Exotic Tiger?"

"Nevermind I'll explain it to you later."

We walk out of the apartment heading outside, the sun was without a cloud in the sky, but still a bit chilly. While leading us to our destination, Monika grabs onto my arm, as happy as can be, honestly, I felt the same way but it felt weird, alien almost, to have a girl as pretty as Monika to be grabbing onto me and showing our relationship to random pedestrians. _Not my problem_. A few minutes go by and we reach our first destination.

"Manny's Ner Emporium?"

"Yeah, I have to stop here first."

I hold the door open for Monika as we walk in, as soon as we did, dozens of nerds stared at me. _Why did today have to be busy?_ As we walk to the cash register, I could feel the tension almost choking me, all eyes were on me and the mysterious beauty next to me. Ryan pops out of the back with a large stack of manga and places it down on the counter.

"So Thor, what is it this time?"

Monika stares at him for a second. "Thor?"

"Monika it's a long story."

"So her name is Monika? That's a familiar name." Ryan stares at me with a devilish grin." Does she know about the other Monika?"

"Yes she does, that's not the point, we need to talk somewhere more private." I look around the store, familiar faces glancing at me.

Ryan leads me and Monika into the break room, Monika sits down on one of the couches, watching one of the TVs while Ryan and I remain standing in one of the corners of the room, trying to be out of Monika's range of hearing.

I whisper, "Ok, I know that this is gonna sound crazy, but that Monika is the same as the other Monika."

Ryan looks at me with confusion. _Maybe I wasn't clear._

"Monika from _DDLC_ came to life last night and now she's my girlfriend."

"Sounds like a bad fanfiction."

I try and explain to him the events of the last day, trying to get him to believe me. Ryan however, didn't seem fazed at all. He stares at Monika, then to me, then to Monika again.

"Even if that were true, why tell me? Why are you here at a comic book store? Shouldn't you be out having the time of your life with a girl that may or may not be a video game character?"

I think about it for a second, realizing my fault in thinking. _He's right, maybe this wasn't the best option out of places to go._ I look at Monika, seemingly bored at the television program on the screen.

"Thanks, Ryan," I say while grabbing Monika

"Oh, by the way, take this on your quest." He says holding out a piece of paper.

"Oh, okay." I grab it, reading it out loud. "Manny's Nerd Emporium employment application?"

"You're not gonna last that long with the money you have with her around." He points to Monika.

"Thanks again Ryan." I fold the paper and put it inside of my pocket, securing my future.

Monika and I proceed to exit the store, passing the jealous eyes of fellow nerds. It didn't matter, as long as I have Monika and possibly a job, I have nothing to worry about.

With new found wisdom, I decide to be the best boyfriend I could possibly be for Monika, hopefully making both of our lives better, well we do eventually hit some road bump's but we'll get to that


	4. Chapter 3

Average Life With My Virtual Girlfriend

Ch 3: New beginnings and Valentine's day

" _Something happens and I'm head over heels  
I never find out till I'm head over heels  
Something happens and I'm head over heels  
Ah, don't take my heart, don't break my heart  
Don't, don't, don't throw it away_ _"_

 _-said some old band_

It's been about a week since Monika has started living with me, so far everything seems to be taking a positive turn, Monika is starting to get used to the real world, well at least America, she was from Japan so the difference in culture was a surprise for her. Monika has been convincing me to start eating more healthy food and cook instead of ordering takeout, goodbye leftover pizza. She also has been taking me early morning jogging, honestly, I try and keep up but those hours spent slumped up in my bed have made my body sluggish. I've also tried to ask Monika about how it was possible for her to cross over and what the game was like, but she seems to avoid anything dealing with her life in the game, I doubt that she would after she killed her classmates. Oh and I got the job at the comic store, so now I'm a NET? I work during the week, usually, Monika stops by to say hi, handing me a coffee to give me a boost for the day, I get nervous sometimes for Monika being alone at home, I wonder what she does all day… I still get stared at by jealous customers. Ryan still doesn't believe that Monika is the real Monika, to be honest, I don't blame him, it's hard to believe that a video game character came to life; sounds like an Anime or a weird 80's movie. Ryan's been teaching me a lot these few day, mostly on the stacking order of comics, where certain items go, and how to a good employee. Sometimes when we're on break we sit and watch some movies on the overhead projector in the middle of the store, or just put on some of the collectible display helmets for shits and giggles; I'm sure the manager won't mind as long as we put them back. I feel like my life is finally getting together...

It's a sunday night, Monika and I have just gotten done eating our home cooked dinner, Miso soup. I've never tried much Asian food, but since Monika made it, I couldn't say no. Monika grabs both of our dishes and starts to wash them by hand, I get some clothes and take a shower, getting ready for bed. As I exit the restroom, Monika greets me by laying in bed in a…seductive has been teasing me all this time she's been here, I try my best not to get flustered, but I think Monika likes it. She makes room for me on the bed and both of us lay down next to each other and say our goodnights. For some reason, I couldn't help but felt like I was forgetting something…

"Hey Dean," Monika whispers while lightly tugging my shirt."Are you still awake?"

I turn over to face Monika " Yeah, what did you wanna talk about?"

"Guess what's coming up this week…"

"uhh, Mardi Gras?"

"yes, but…"Valentine's day is coming up silly~"

 _Shit, I forgot that Valentine's was this week, I've been so busy with work, I forgot about it._

"Oh right,"I give a nervous chuckle.

Monika gives me a pouty expression "You better not have forgotten about it, or I'm not gonna give you your gift, teehee~" Monika closes her eyes and starts to doze off.

I Turn over to face the other side of the bed, looking away from Monika.I try and come up with what to get Monika for Valentine's day, after a while, I feel myself dozing off and falling asleep.

 _The next day_ …

Monika and I walk to the comic store, as usual, Monika clings onto me while we walk, I don't like showing our affection in public, but, Monika seems to be in a good mood today. We eventually arrive at the store, Monika gives me a hug and a peck on the cheek, though I was hoping for a real kiss. Monika starts to walk back to the apartment, I watch her walk away and enter the store. Ryan, as usual, is working the cash register, checking out nerds and geeks getting their fill of superheroes, and anime chicks. I enter the back room and change into my uniform, it was a simple red polo, black pants and shoes, and a hat with the name of the store in white lettering. I exit out of the room to see Monika standing at the register, purchasing something. We make eye contact.

"Monika? What are you doing here?"

"N-Nothing, I'm just buying a Manga."

"But you don't like manga, and did you take my card?" I see that Monika is holding a larger bag, the contents of which are out of view.

Ryan steps in front of me.

"Hey Dean, I need help stacking the comics, could you help out?"

"Oh, yeah sure."

Monika leaves briefly, waving goodbye to me, I wave goodbye back.

"Dean, you got a weird girlfriend."

"Why do you say that?"

Ryan looks away silently chuckling."It's nothing."

Ryan hands me a box of comics and tells me to start stacking, honestly, I love stacking, it gives me more time to think, and it's a simple task for $8 an hour plus employee discounts. I start with alphabetical order and slowly make my way through each aisle, putting each comic neatly on the shelves. Eventually, I get done with stacking and head over to Ryan for my next task, check out. It was a simple task once you got the hang of it, just scan items, try and make small talk, and give them their receipt, of course, I find a way to get flustered on how to work with the machine, but Ryan is a really understanding and helpful guy. After I get done with taking over the register, what I do for the next few hours is what is known as "busy work", which makes me look like I'm busy but I'm just doing basic stuff, the comic store doesn't get all that busy on Mondays after all. Finally, it gets to eight o'clock and I clock out, sealing my work for the day in a tiny little bow. Maybe a month ago the old me would not have liked the idea of spending 8 hours in a store doing nothing but check out customers and stacking comics, but somehow, after the work days I couldn't help but feel accomplished like I had done my part of the world; it's been so long since I felt this feeling it almost felt alien, but I like it. I say my goodbyes and start to walk home, while I'm walking I start to make a list of things Monika would enjoy doing on Valentine's day. _Would she like to go out and dance at a club, or would she like something quieter like a dinner, or maybe we could go to a movie, that works out in the movies…_ I get lost in my thoughts that I find myself eventually at my door in no time at all. As I begin to enter the apartment, I hear something fall.

"Monika? You okay?"

No response. I walk into the apartment, slowly investigating the room. Nothing out of the ordinary, besides a small shopping bag hiding under the couch. _I wonder what this could be_? As I lift the pillow I start to hear the muffled footsteps of someone behind me.

"DON'T TOUCH THAT DEAN, YOU'RE GONNA SPOIL YOUR GIFT!"

I quickly turn around to see Monika, wet and tip-toeing around in nothing but a towel wrapping around her body. I feel my face burn up in embarrassment at the sight.

"M-Monika!?"

Monika's expression turns into a smug and sinister one. _Oh no, I know where this is going._ Monika starts to run towards me, undoing her towel, slowly revealing her body underneath.

"Wait for M-Monika stop! Your gonna slip!"

Of course Monika as soon as she heard that, trips over the small dip in the floor and loses her traction with the floor falling down. I try and catch her by she grabs my shirt and forces me down with her. _Oh no, not again_. I hit the floor with Monika using me as a cushion for her fall. I wait a minute for the pain to subside before opening my eyes. I could feel Monika's weight on my body. _Ouch, that hurt, is Monika alright?_ I open my eyes see Monika naked on top of me. Of course, my reaction would be "Monika get to put some clothes on" or "Monika show some decency", but I instead was more worried about if she might have injured herself.

"Monika, are you alright?"

Monika slowly looks up, seemingly ok.

"Mhm, thanks to you cushioning my fall, I just wanted to surprise you and tease you a little. I forgot about that dip in the floor though, we should really get that fixed."

"Yeah."

I help Monika get up and make sure she's alright before handing her some clothes. _I might buy Monika some clothes_ _so she could sleep in her own clothes._ After Monika changes, I ask Monika,

"Wouldn't you want your own clothes to sleep in, or at least wear around?"

Monika thinks for a second.

"I guess I would like to wear some cute outfit outside, but I like wearing your clothes when we sleep together, they smell nice and are really comfy."Monika begins to blush. "Oh wait, you haven't had anything to eat for dinner, I'll cook you something right now!"

Monika heads into the kitchen while I grab my computer, laying it on the desk. It's while I'm browsing the internet that the realization hits me…

 _I just saw Monika...naked...Nice!_

The next day I finally decide on surprising Monika with some new clothes for Valentine's day, of course, it was a bit weird buy a girl clothes for the first time, but I they fit. Ryan was absent from work today, I don't know if he is sick or if he overslept, but it was hard managing the store without him. Monika gets more anxious for Valentine's day, as do I.

Finally, Valentine's day arrives, the one day of the year that I used to always spent alone eating pizza and watching TV while people more fortunate spend their time with their loved ones. I was always depressed during this time of year, but now I have a girlfriend and an awesome one at that.

Monika and I wake up at the same time and make breakfast, Monika decides to make heart-shaped pancakes to mark the occasion before I head off to work. Monika says she's not gonna walk me to work since she has "Things to do," whatever that means. So I put on my uniform, and head out for the day. Monika waves goodbye to me like a soldier going off to war.

I start to work the same as any other day, however, Ryan is absent again. I wonder if he caught the flu, it has been going around lately, but I really need him to help since the register is acting up again. I would ask the other clerks but they don't have a clue on how to fix it either. The day ends up being more and more difficult since 2 other guys got the flu, so it was just me and two other guys running the store. After about 8 hours of a harsh workday is when I'm finally able to rest and walk home to Monika, I wave goodbye to my associates and walk down the street towards home.

After a few minutes, I arrive at my apartment. Miss O'niel greets me, from outside her apartment, looking almost anxious to see me.

"Miss O'niel, How are you?"

She adjusts her glasses,"I'm doing well David, your girlfriend just needed my help earlier."

"Wait, that's not my name and how do you know about Moni-"

"Oh, maybe I said too much Best not keep her waiting too long." Miss O'Neil gives a smirk and enters her apartment.

I cautiously open the door, the room was ominously dark and cold, _why do I get this eerie feeling like something is gonna pop out at me?_ I use my phone light to find the light switch, _Oh here it is!_ As I turn on the light, I see Monika kneeling in front of the door, wearing a maid costume.

"Welcome home dear!"

I walk back outside and close the door. _WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!?_ I reopen the door to see Monika standing with a pouty expression.

"Dean, why did you shut the door on me?"

"Because of you surprised me! Why are you in a maid outfit? In fact, how did you get one?"

Monika looks away, "your neighbor..."

I guess it was inevitable for Monika and Miss O'Neil to meet, I guess they must have gotten along well for Monika to borrow some clothes, but still, _WHY WOULD AN OLD LADY HAVE SOMETHING LIKE THAT LAYING AROUND!?_

"Monika, can you maybe not talk to strangers, it isn't safe. So what is all this?" I look around the room to see rose petals laying on the floor leading to the bed, lavender scented candles filled the room, and a single rose sat on my bed.

"I know you liked the manga, so I got the idea from a manga I bought from the store you work at." Monika grabs the manga from a shopping bag close by.

I stare at it for a second, then I look at Monika.

"I don't know how to tell you this, but that's porn." Well not exactly, its a manga, but the page she got it from is very...graphic...

Monika starts to get a worried look on her face.

"I just wanted for you to have a good Valentines day, I wanted to try and do my best to make you proud." Monika starts to cry.

"Monika, just you trying your best is good enough for me, I love you after all."

Monika wipes her tears," I love you too." Monika jumps up."Wait, I just remembered! I made chocolate for you!"

Monika walks into the kitchen and pulls out a plate, covered in small heart-shaped chocolates, she grabs one and puts it into my mouth. I start to eat the sweets, taking in the delicious flavor of the rich chocolate. _Wow, Monika really put in some effort in the chocolates, I know she probably used my money, but if she used it to make this day like this, then I'm okay with this._

 _"_ So how do you like them, Dean?"

"I like them a lot, what did you use to add the extra flavor?" I say while plopping another chocolate in my mouth.

"Oh, nothing special, just extra love," Monika's demeanor changes almost instantly " and my blood."

I almost vomit in my mouth. "Wait, your BLOOD?!"

"Just kidding silly, I just used a recipe I found online."

 _She's gonna give me a stroke._ I clear my head and walk over to Monika, giving her a big hug. I squeeze Monika tightly.

"Thank you, Monika, for being in my life."

"you're welcome Dean."Monika squeezes me tightly as well.

After a while, Monika and I finish the chocolates. I hand Monika over her clothes I bought her, she was really happy to get some clothes after wearing the same outfit every day. Thankfully the clothes fit perfectly, now I don't have to worry about going to the mall anytime soon. After all, is said and done, me and Monika head to bed. Monika grabs onto me like a body pillow, squeezing me tight, reluctant to let go. We both say our goodnights and fall asleep.

The next day Monika and I wake up with new found love. I get dressed and get ready for work, Monika gets dressed in her new outfit, a red skirt, and a short sleeved button up shirt, I got the idea from a piece of fanart I saw online, thank you r/DDLC. We both head outside, this time Monika holds my hand on the walk there, somehow it makes my heart beat faster and faster causing my palms to get sweaty and clammy.

 _Life is great, I got a girlfriend, a job, and my own apartment, I think that everything is looking up._

We walk into the Comic store, of course i hold the door for Monika. Across the rows of comics, I see Ryan talking to a female. Ryan spots me and Monika walk in and waves. The girl turns around and sees the both me and Monika holding hands in intimacy.

"Hey Dean, look who's here, your sister!"

 _OH NO..._


End file.
